<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【baekren/renbaek】七夕快乐 by gzmm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091676">【baekren/renbaek】七夕快乐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gzmm/pseuds/gzmm'>gzmm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gzmm/pseuds/gzmm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>就要男妈妈！就要男妈妈！男妈妈就是最Dior 的！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baekren - Relationship, Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【baekren/renbaek】七夕快乐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>七夕快乐！月更上线！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>邻居的孩子崔珉起比自己小个几岁，小时候就爱跟着自己屁股后面玩。性格倔的很，只要是他认准的事情，两头牛都拉不回来！奈何发育缓慢，很长一段时间都落后于同龄的男孩子。姜东昊几乎每次碰见他，都是见到他被人“欺负”着低着头，一声不吭，咬住下唇的样子。</p><p>天生骨子里的流着热血姜东昊为他做过最多的事就是，冲上去，吓跑一堆熊孩子，然后拉着他回家处理有的没的的小伤口。每次最心疼的，都是咬出血珠的下唇。</p><p>他曾经吓唬过小孩，再咬嘴巴，嘴巴就会烂掉，再也吃不了好吃的东西了。但是得到的回应总是淡淡的忧伤的眼神，和嘟着伤口的倔强表情。姜东昊叹气。两个人的父母都很忙，在成长过程中，他不仅要照顾好他自己，还扮演了小孩兄长的角色。</p><p>这个情况随着崔珉起青春期的正式到来改变了。软乎乎的小矮个像竹子似的拔地而起，蹭蹭蹭的不停往上长。高中住校的姜东昊，每个星期回家都能直观的感受到这份青春活力。</p><p>他问崔珉起，现在还有没有人欺负你了？崔珉起摇摇头说，他们都没我高，不会欺负我。</p><p>但是姜东昊很快就发现崔珉起在说谎。偶然非周末时间回了趟家，他瞧见家楼下附近的小巷里两个男孩在推搡着，其中一个就是小孩。</p><p>他没背书包，勤于运动的身材带着魄力的风，吓得另一个人送开抓紧崔珉起衣领的手，落荒而逃。</p><p>“回家。”姜东昊拍拍他深色校服沾到的白色墙灰，力气没使多大，但声音倒不小。啪啪啪的也解不了他的气，在他拍到小孩屁股附近的时候，狠狠地打了下他的屁股。</p><p>“啊？能耐了你啊？现在敢和人打架了？”姜东昊咬牙切齿，声音也变得恶狠狠的。</p><p>崔珉起照例不说话，姜东昊就扯过他的书包往肩上甩，拽着他的手臂回了家。</p><p>事后姜东昊也思考过，其实自己气的根本不是崔珉起敢打架了。他反而很欣慰小孩敢还手了。<br/>
他真正气的是小孩骗他。明明还在受“欺负”却说谎骗自己。<br/>
虽然说上了初中了，男孩子确实是开始有自己的想法和所谓的自尊了。但是姜东昊却还是想不通，确也对他发不出气。</p><p>打架那天他啥也没问出来，最后是自己摔的门回的学校。</p><p>之后的很长一段时间，他们都不再有什么交集。小孩像是在躲着自己。自己放假的周末，他叫家里给他报了班，每天早出晚归。姜东昊主动去找他玩游戏，打球，都以“跟不上班里的节奏要更努力学习”的借口回绝他。崔家很高兴小孩能有这样的觉悟，姜东昊也不好再坚持什么。</p><p>这份疏远，随着姜东昊去外地上了大学，也变得越来越大。</p><p>大学的时光丰富多彩，几个星期回一趟家渐渐变成几个月回一趟。一台手机就可以很轻松的和家人面对面的现在，让他几乎忘记了自己还有个倔强的邻居小弟。</p><p>偶尔家里会聊到他，只是粗略的知道下他的成绩和他家里的琐事，更深一点的信息根本获取不到。也是，怕两家人担心，从小到大几乎都是姜东昊自作主张帮他解决的各种大事小事，跟父母都只是只报喜不报哀。久久没有燃烧的责任感，催促着姜东昊回去“教育”小孩。</p><p>得知小孩父母不在家的日子，买好票逃了课，姜东昊准备在学校门口截他。</p><p>他在学校门口的奶茶店坐着，还给小孩买了甜腻的小蛋糕。放学铃一响，一群一样的校服学生出了门，找花了姜东昊的眼。就在姜东昊以为自己错过了没找着的时候，崔珉起出来了。</p><p>小孩好像没再长个了，但是和同龄人比也不矮，脸上的婴儿肥也不见了，瘦出了下巴尖。姜东昊有些心疼，正准备提着小蛋糕向他走去的时候，他发现小孩身边有个跟着他的男孩。</p><p>他同学？看来现在也还是好好的交上了朋友了呢。姜东昊有些欣慰，但是还没推开门走的时候，他听到了两个排队买奶茶女学生的对话。</p><p>“快看快看！你说的就是他吧！啊啊啊！”<br/>
“对啊！他！就是他在追崔珉起！”<br/>
“我的天啊，我以为哪个人这么有胆子追帅哥，没想到他也是帅哥啊啊！”<br/>
“是啊是啊！不过听说崔早就拒绝了啦，但是那人还是不放弃”<br/>
“啊？这就有点不好了吧！”<br/>
“哎呀，你不懂，这种叫忠犬好不啦！”</p><p>追？什么意思。</p><p>姜东昊懵的没反应过来，竟然上前扯住叽叽喳喳讨论的小女生们，问“那两人是怎么回事？同性恋？”</p><p>两个女生吓了一大跳，赶紧跑到一边，其中一个女生甚至说“大叔！这都什么年代了，居然还有人恐同啊？您怕不是恐同深柜吧！”</p><p>气的姜东昊想当场发飙，眼角一撇，他发现崔珉起和那个男生正朝着奶茶店走来，下意识的转身从后门走了。</p><p>姜东昊边往家走，边生气。他也不知道自己为啥没有冲上去把小孩扯走，反而是自己做错了事似的扭头就跑了。后知后觉才发现自己双手空空。他给小孩买的小蛋糕忘记拿了。 </p><p>回到家的他还在魂不守舍。直到听到小孩回到家，外面玲玲琅琅的开门动静。</p><p>他开了门。小孩手上提着加料满满奶茶和小蛋糕，后面跟着刚才那个男生。</p><p>“你回来了？”崔珉起看到他回来了，有点惊讶的问。</p><p>姜东昊点点头，眼神不受控制的带着敌意望着后面那个男生。就他？还想追我们家小孩？别是来祸害我们家孩子的。</p><p>崔珉起往后望望一直跟在他身后的男生，开口跟姜东昊解释说他是来他家一起做作业的。</p><p>姜东昊不好打扰他学习上的事，只是点点头说“阿姨今晚不在家，你来我家吃饭。”</p><p>“不用了，我买了吃的。”崔珉起举举手中的奶茶和蛋糕。</p><p>“就这？能健康吗？听话，待会就过来吃饭！”</p><p>“我们还要做作业，来不及吃。”崔珉起见他脸色不好，小心翼翼的说着拒绝的话。</p><p>“这有什么来不及的！那我待会去你家做给你吃！”</p><p>“珉起，他是谁啊？”一直站在崔珉起身后的男生开口问。</p><p>“我是他哥！”<br/>
“他是我邻居。”</p><p>两人说完对视了一眼，姜东昊眼里都是火，崔珉起反倒是平静的很。</p><p>“噢，他是你邻居啊？挺关心你的嘛。您不用担心，我们饿了也会点外卖的。”男生听到点点头，附和着崔珉起，礼貌的拒绝姜东昊的提议。</p><p>啧！姜东昊火气真的憋不住了，牙咬着咯吱响。我看这臭小子就是故意的！</p><p>“阿姨，麻烦我，照顾你。别说了，晚点我过去，不会打扰你学习的。”一字一句说完的姜东昊，碰的一声摔了门。</p><p>“珉起，你这个邻居脾气不咋好啊？”</p><p>那个臭小子！要不是崔珉起在场，他真的会冲出去狠狠揍他一顿！<br/>
崔珉起这个傻孩子，居然把青春期，还是喜欢的自己的男孩子带回家，两个人独处一室！反了他！</p><p>姜东昊气的在家里转圈圈，收拾了锅碗瓢盆和菜肉米，拍开崔珉起家的门。</p><p>开门的是那个臭小子“叔叔你真的太客气了，真的不用担心我们的。”</p><p>谁和你客气了，谁担心你了？谁tm想管你啊？还有，叔叔？刚才自己明明说了自己是崔珉起哥吧？</p><p>“我看起来年纪那么大吗？”姜东昊挤出恐怖的笑容，想起刚才那两个女生也是这么叫他的。</p><p>“啊？没有没有，是我的不对。”臭小子笑嘻嘻的，话里却没有一点道歉的意思。</p><p>“你过来，不要打扰我哥做饭。”崔珉起从房间里出来，叫他进房间和自己做作业。</p><p>“他不是你邻居吗？”崔珉起淡淡的撇了他一眼，说“他是我哥，也是我邻居，这并不冲突。”</p><p>“好的好的，我们快去写作业吧！”这人明显不想在这上面浪费时间。</p><p>“把门开着啊，透气！”姜东昊嘱咐着“这个天不算热，就别开空调了，把窗打开吹吹自然风！”</p><p>“不是吧大叔，哦不，大哥，吹吹空调怎么了？”</p><p>“不准就是不准！崔珉起吹空调容易感冒，你就忍忍吧。”</p><p>“哦，好的珉起。那我就不吹空调了。”说完就屁颠屁颠的表态。</p><p>靠！这个死小鬼！姜东昊在自己的仇恨簿上又狠狠地给他记上了几笔。</p><p>“奶茶也少喝点，蛋糕放起来吃完晚饭再吃！”</p><p>崔珉起乖乖的照做，稍微让姜东昊欣慰了一点。</p><p>“我想晚上吃辣。”崔珉起收拾完，向姜东昊说。</p><p>“好，辣还不简单，你等着。”姜东昊答应。</p><p>姜东昊一边做着饭，一边老往着他房间看，以防什么万一他好第一时间冲进去。</p><p>做好饭他叫人出来吃饭。秉着来者是客的礼仪，他还是多给那死小鬼盛了一碗饭。</p><p>谁知死小鬼看到一桌的辣椒，脸色立刻就变了，他说自己吃不得辣椒，要自己点外卖。</p><p>崔珉起摇摇头对他说“现在点太晚了，我晚上还要上补习班，作业就先做到这吧，你回家吃吧。”</p><p>死小鬼明显就是不死心，但是又不敢吃辣椒，只好悻悻的走了。</p><p>崔珉起等他出了门后，叹了口气，全身卸了力一样的瘫在椅子上。虽然知道他不吃辣，但是自己也不是很能吃辣啊……这一大桌，哎。</p><p>崔珉起没想到的是姜东昊像变魔术一样的从厨房又端了几个菜出来。</p><p>看着一脸惊讶的崔珉起，姜东昊哼的一声说“我还不知道你？你小时候吃辣吃哭过，怎么可能现在喜欢吃辣了？”崔珉起感激的点点头，拿起了筷子。</p><p>边看着吃着欢的崔珉起，姜东昊边思考着怎么开口问那个死小鬼的事。</p><p>“那个死小鬼想追你？”这样会不会太直接了？万一人家是正经同学关系？朋友关系？我这样叫人家死小鬼会不会不太好？不对。既然是朋友，怎么会想把人赶出去？但是，怎么问？难道说自己在奶茶店听到了你的八卦？额额，不对不能这么说……</p><p>“他来你家做什么作业啊，还要两个人做的吗？”<br/>
“小组作业，我们分到一组了。”<br/>
“难吗？有什么不懂的可以问我”<br/>
“你都上大学了，还记得住高中学的东西吗？”</p><p>记不住……姜东昊在心里说，嘴上却不承认“大学学的更难了，怎么会记不住高中的知识！刚才不是说你晚上还要补习吗？快吃！是人老师到家里还是你去外面上？”</p><p>“就咱们楼上的那个老教授，我妈麻烦的人家。不过人今天和家里人出去吃饭了，刚才手机通知我的。”</p><p>“哦，那今晚你就在家好好学吧！我陪着你！”</p><p>算算手指，今天真的是久违的和小孩说了这么多的话。</p><p>“怎么样？你哥做的饭好吃吧？秒杀你们学校食堂不？”</p><p>“好吃。可是只能久久吃一次了。学校的饭真的不好吃，我妈也忙，一般我都是点外卖。不过也快吃腻了。”崔珉起边说边不停地把菜塞进嘴里。</p><p>“我给你做！”姜东昊脱口而出。他真的受不了小孩受委屈。</p><p>“啊？你怎么给我做？你不上学了？再说一般没事我也住校，只不过有课上才回家的。”崔珉起赶紧摇摇头。</p><p>“我每周回来给你做！”姜东昊立马算了算自己的时间表，准备挪了自己的日程。</p><p>“不用了！太麻烦了！你也有自己的大学生活，不用这么照顾我，我也长大了，不用再把我当小孩子了。”崔珉起放下碗筷，拒绝着。</p><p>“没成年说什么长大”姜东昊嘲笑他“你现在真的要好好顾好身体，不然学习压力一大就会撑不住的！哥是过来人，听哥的！哥说有时间就是有时间，照顾你还不简单？从小照顾到大的！别跟哥客气。就这么说定了，每周，我都过来给你做饭！”</p><p>几句话，这饭就真的做了起来。姜东昊坚持每周往返两地回家给小孩做饭。不仅担心着他的学习，还担心小孩被死小鬼祸害了。于是旁敲侧击的问那个同学怎么不来家里做作业了，崔珉起回答说现在都是自己学习，没什么小组作业了。</p><p>但是姜东昊还是不放心，以监督他学习为理由，每周视频通话好几次。但一般都是开着视频，个做个的事。姜东昊主要是想看是不是还有人想打扰小孩学习。</p><p>“姜东昊！你女朋友来找！”<br/>
崔珉起本来安安静静的写着作业，视频另一边嗷的一嗓子吓得他停下了笔。</p><p>“小子别乱说！叫她等我一会。”姜东昊赶紧捂住通话口，但是晚了，小孩已经抬起了头，“你写你的，有人来找我了。”</p><p>崔珉起皱眉，点了点头，问“那关了？”</p><p>“行，你好好学啊，我过几天检查你…诶这么这么快就挂了？”自己不过去转身检查了下发型。</p><p>晚上，熄灯后，姜东昊收到了崔珉起的信息。</p><p>“哥你是谈恋爱了吗？”</p><p>吓得姜东昊直接从床上坐了起来。</p><p>“不是，我们宿舍的人乱喊的。你怎么还不睡觉！明天还要上课，别玩手机了快点睡觉。”</p><p>但是姜东昊没等到回信就睡了过去。</p><p>第二天也把这事儿给忘了。学校最近在组织活动，忙的不可开交，实在是挪不出时间回去给小孩做饭了。他和小孩商量，说这周可能回不去给他做饭了了。</p><p>那边安静了好一会，才听到了崔珉起的“好”，匆匆挂了电话，姜东昊又忙了起来。</p><p>“终于！”所有东西都准备好了，姜东昊和宿友一起瘫在椅子上划着手机休息。这时手机突然跳出了提醒事项。</p><p>今天是！小孩的生日！姜东昊一个鲤鱼打挺起来收拾东西，快速打开手机软件准备订票。怪不得那时久久不说话，平常早就懂事的说好的。真的是……</p><p>宿友看见姜东昊准备溜，赶紧抓住他“你跑去哪？见女友啊急？部长说没搞完不能解散的！”</p><p>“对，我要回去给他过生日！”姜东昊急着走，也没听怎么清，再不走他赶不上买的票了。</p><p>“他是这么说的，部长。”</p><p>部长就是上次被宿友调侃是姜东昊女友那个。她抿着嘴巴，唇色发白，脸色很不好看“姜东昊，你是真的不能走，以后的流程只有你清楚。大型活动很重要，你好好和你女朋友解释，她一定会理解的。”</p><p>“女朋友……”啧，他们再说什么啊，再聊就真赶不上车了，“不好意思，我真急着走，都彩排过了大家都懂流程的，少我一个不少，要不东西留着等我回来再收拾？我是真的急着走了。”</p><p>说完姜东昊头也不回的赶车去了，留下脸色铁青的部长和八卦的宿友。</p><p>小孩真的懂事的令人心疼。姜东昊边跑边想。自己怎么就把这事给忙忘了呢？明明他家里的日历上，今天被明显的做上了标记的！是小孩成年的日子啊！礼物也没准备真的是……回去给他捎个蛋糕吧，希望蛋糕店还开门。</p><p>等到姜东昊赶到，家附近的蛋糕店都要关门了，只勉强买到了一小块蛋糕。有总比没有好！谁知走到家楼下，他发现小孩家里是黑的！不应该啊，这个时间应该是他背书的时间，还不到睡觉吧？姜东昊拿出手机，准备给他发个信息看看。</p><p>“哥？”字还没打完，他听到了崔珉起叫他的声音。</p><p>崔珉起穿着外衣，明显是从外面回来的。</p><p>“你去哪了？今天没课吧？怎么这么晚回家？”</p><p>“我…”崔珉起还没开口，从他后面传出了声音，“大叔，哦不大哥，今天是珉起生日啦，我们几个同学在外面吃的饭。现在也不晚啦，我们是做完作业出去的您放心。”</p><p>一看是上次那个死小鬼姜东昊脸色更臭了，准备拉着崔珉起上楼。</p><p>“哎，珉起等等。这是我送你的生日礼物。刚才人太多我没好意思给你。你回家再看吧。生日快乐珉起。成年快乐。”</p><p>死小鬼给了珉起一个大包装袋，一副情深深不想走的样子。姜东昊一把顺过死小鬼送的礼物，“我给你拿珉起，咱们快点回去背书了。”然后推着珉起往楼上走。</p><p>“珉起！再见！生日快乐！”死小鬼真吵！姜东昊黑着脸，送的什么礼物啊这么大这么重！比起来自己的“礼物”真的是又轻又小。</p><p>“你怎么来了啊？”崔珉起表情有些怪怪的，但是姜东昊并没有在意，</p><p>他说“来就来了呗，怎么也不能错过你的成年啊。还怕你一个人过了，没想到和同学出去了，也不和我说一声。”</p><p>“因为…你很忙吧。”崔珉起脱下外衣，拆着姜东昊买的小蛋糕。</p><p>姜东昊立刻打上他的手，“回来手也不洗，去洗了再吃。忙啥啊忙，再忙不也来了嘛。”</p><p>“明天回去吧？”崔珉起轻声问到。</p><p>“对。买好票了，明天下午走。”</p><p>“真的忙完了吗？”</p><p>“嗨，你操心个啥。那不都是分分钟的事。擦擦手，许个愿吃吧。”</p><p>“我刚才在外面许过愿了”崔珉起嘴上说着，但还是点上了蜡烛。</p><p>“那能一样嘛！同学们能实现你什么愿望？你什么愿望你哥都能帮你实现！”</p><p>“真的？”<br/>
“当然！”</p><p>呼——是火苗随风摇曳，舞动着消失了，房间一片黑暗。姜东昊准备去开灯。</p><p>“哥你真的没谈恋爱吗？”崔珉起突然问。</p><p>“哪有时间谈恋爱啊，再说我也…”</p><p>“上次打电话你宿友说的，不是哥的女朋友吗？”</p><p>“怎么对这些突然感兴趣了？”姜东昊打开灯，给崔珉起递上了叉子，“要谈你也不能现在谈，考完试再说！”</p><p>“…没有，我就说八卦一下。”崔珉起笑了一下，乖乖吃着蛋糕。</p><p>“刚才在外面吃过了是不？那这个就少吃点，别晚上吃的太撑睡得不舒服。”姜东昊嘱咐着。</p><p>“吃了，但是没有哥买的好吃。哥买的没有很大，不会吃撑的。”</p><p>听到这句话的姜东昊实在是很不好意思。特别是死小鬼送的“大礼”就摆在桌上。</p><p>“你那同学家里很有钱？送你这么大的礼物。”</p><p>“到时他生日送回给他就好。”崔珉起专注吃着蛋糕，也没有再看“大礼”一眼。</p><p>“哦。”姜东昊点点头。</p><p>“不过哥，”<br/>
“嗯？怎么了？”<br/>
“哥的礼物，就是小蛋糕吗？”</p><p>姜东昊瞬间僵硬，嘴巴张了又张，脑袋瓜飞速旋转着，却什么话也说不出来。只好实话实话“哥来的太匆忙了，实在是没有准备好。”</p><p>崔珉起点点头表示理解，转头看了看钟，说“今天还没有过完，我向哥要个礼物可以吗？”</p><p>姜东昊立马说，“想要什么，哥都满足你。要去你去我家里看看有没有什么想要的都行。”</p><p>“不用了，我想要的就在这”<br/>
“什么？”</p><p>啪嗒。崔珉起把灯关上了，房间瞬间又恢复了黑暗。</p><p>“你要的是…唔”</p><p>柔软的触感和轻柔的力道，落在了自己的唇上。</p><p>“生日快乐，崔珉起。”</p><p>崔珉起对自己说道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>